Hungary's Swan Song
by Spidersong13
Summary: Hungary and Prussia are at war, but Prussia isn't the man he used to be, and he will stop at nothing to kill Hungary. Rated T for character death, and because I'm paranoid. One-shot.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia **

Hungary nervously marched toward the attacking army, and toward the smirking Prussian standing in front of it. Her own army, consisting of the few survivors of the war, marched with her.

"So, this is all you've got, hm? You'll have to do better than that. Soldiers, attack!" Prussia said. Hungary found his predatory grin strange. This wasn't the Prussia she knew and, even though she hated to admit it, loved.

"This isn't you Prussia! You aren't like this!" Hungary cried.

"War changes everyone, Hungary," Prussia replied. Shots rang out all around them, but neither of them had fired their own guns yet.

"Where is the person you once were, Prussia?" Hungary desperately asked.

"He died with mein bruder," Prussia snarled.

"No, Prussia. He was _killed _with your brother, or should I say killed when _you_ killed your brother," Hungary shot at Prussia, but missed. _Damn these trembling hands, _she thought. It didn't matter if she hit Prussia, because he wouldn't die anyway, but she wanted to go down fighting, to die as she lived. Pushing her thoughts aside, she opened fire on Prussia, even though she was growing weaker and weaker as her soldiers were slaughtered.

All around the battlefield, Hungary's soldiers lay dead, or dying. There were only a few still fighting. Hungary, however, was hopeful. Two katana-wielding figures approached. Japan bowed slightly to Hungary. She giggled when she noticed Japan was wearing one of Taiwan's hair clips. Taiwan waved to Hungary and kissed Japan's cheek. _Wait, _Hungary thought, _Didn't Taiwan die? _Ukraine and Belarus greeted Hungary. Ukraine held a pitchfork, while Belarus wielded a pair of knives. Switzerland and Liechtenstein were there too, twin rifles flashing in the sunlight. Austria had no weapon, but he stood beside Hungary anyway. Italy clutched his white flag nervously. With the new reinforcements, Prussia may finally be beaten! _This isn't right, _said a voice in Hungary's mind, _Belarus and Ukraine are dead, so are Switzerland, Liechtenstein, and Italy. _Hungary closed her eyes, and when she opened them, her friends were gone. Her allies were merely shadows, figments of her imagination. A strange chill spread throughout her body as her last soldier fell to the ground.

"I loved the person you once were, Prussia. Maybe I'll see him soon," Hungary rasped, her eyes closing in eternal sleep.

….

Hungary awoke on a battlefield. She stood up, and then noticed her body. It was bloodied and broken, but when she looked at her arms, there were no wounds.

"Am I dead?" she asked herself.

"Yes," said a voice, _Ukraine's _voice. Hungary turned around, and Liechtenstein and Ukraine stood behind her, smiling. They picked Hungary up, and carried her into a bright white light. Hungary said a silent goodbye to the world as a song filled her soul. This song wasn't a song you could hear, but it echoed through time and space as if it were time itself. When Hungary could see, she saw all her friends. Liechtenstein clumsily followed her brother's steps as they danced, South Korea danced with Ukraine, his smile seeming to brighten the universe, and Italy clung to Germany, babbling on about how he had finally found Holy Rome. Taiwan twirled around by herself, smiling, waiting for her partner. She felt as light as air seeing all the happiness around her, when a pair of rough hands covered her eyes.

"Guess who?" said a familiar German voice. Hungary almost cried with delight.

"I knew you'd be here, Prussia," Hungary replied as he took her hand, and they began to dance to the song of time, to the song of their hearts beating as one.

**A/N: I seriously have no idea what this is. I think it may be what happens when a Hetalia addict has writer's block and then listens to a good song. Another random thing: I totally think Germany is Holy Rome, if that explains Italy's whole "I finally found Holy Rome" thing. Well, hasta la vista!**

**Moar A/N: Thank you explodinghead for telling me about the whole songfic thing. I fixed it now. :3**


End file.
